Niklaus Mikaelson
Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson ist die Hauptfigur (Held und manchmal auch Feind) in The Originals. Er ist ein früherer Hauptcharakter, Feind aus The Vampire Diaries. Klaus ist ein Originalvampir und ein Werwolf, was ihn zum Originalhybriden macht. Klaus ist der biologische Sohn von Ansel und Esther Mikaelson und der Stiefsohn von Mikael. Er ist der jüngere Halbbruder, mütterlicherseits (ms.) von Freya Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson und Elijah Mikaelson, und der ältere Halbbruder (ms.) von Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson und Henrik Mikaelson. Er ist der Onkel von seinem unbekannten Neffen und selbst der Neffe von Dahlia. Klaus ist der Vater von Hope Mikaelson, wessen Mutter Hayley Marshall-Kenner ist. Er ist außerdem der Adoptivvater von Marcel Gerard - ein Waisenjunge, den er gerettet hatte. Das erste Mal erwähnt wurde er in der zweiten Staffel von The Vampire Diaries in der Folge "Rose", während einem Gespräch zwischen Rose und Stefan Salvatore. Rose warnte Stefan vor den Originalvampiren, was Elena Gilbert glauben lässt, dass Klaus der älteste Vampir der Geschichte ist. Elijah erwähnte später, dass Klaus ein Eigenbrödler ist und nur sehr wenigen Personen vertraut, in der Regel nur in seinem Innern. Vor über tausend Jahren, hatte Klaus versucht, den Fluch zu brechen, welcher auf ihm lag. Er kreierte den Mythos über den Sonne-Mond-Fluch, um zu erfahren, wo er den Mondstein und den Petrova-Doppelgänger finden konnte, da er beides für seinen wahren Sonne-Mond-Fluch brauchte. Sein Ziel war es, seine Werwolfseite zu aktivieren, um anschließend seine eigene übernatürlich Spezies von Vampir-Werwölfen, sogenannte Hybriden, zu zeugen. Im Jahr 1492 hat er endlich die Chance den Fluch zu brechen, als er Katerina Petrova traf, das letzte Stück, was er für seine Erlösung benötigte. Jedoch gelang es Katerina seinen Plan zu vereiteln, indem sie sich in einen Vampir wandelte. Für die nächsten 500 Jahre suchte Klaus einen Weg ohne Doppelgänger zu finden, den Fluch aufzulösen, indem er Generationen von Hexen dazu zwang, ihm zu helfen. Während seiner Suche nach dem Weg, den Fluch zu brechen, jagte er seine Familie und erdolchte sie. Ebenfalls jagte er Katerina, welche ihm entkam und ihm den Mondstein stahl. Es sollte aber auch darauf hingewiesen werden, dass Klaus auf der Flucht vor seinem Stiefvater war, da er eine gewalttätige Kindheit erlebt hatte. Neben seiner Familie, während des Jahres 1920, bildete Klaus eine starke Bindung und brüderliche Freundschaft mit Stefan. Später trifft er auf die Vampirin Caroline Forbes, in welche er sich verliebt und versuchte, ihre Liebe für sich zu gewinnen, nach einer langen Zeit sind sie aber nun Freunde. In New Orleans hat er eine Vater-Sohn-Beziehung mit Marcel, mit welchem er die Herrschaft von New Orleans teilte, bis er herausfand, dass Marcel Mikael nach New Orleans geholt hatte. Nachdem Marcel Klaus' Tochter gerettet hatte, gab er ihm eine zweite Chance und arbeiteten dann wieder gemeinsam daran, ihre Feinde niederzuschlagen. Er kümmert und sorgt sich außerdem um die Barkeeperin Camille O'Connell, zu welcher er eine enge Beziehung hat. Klaus ist in erster Linie ein Mitglied der Mikaelson-Familie und ein Mitglied von einer Werwolffamilie. Er ist verwandt mit der Labonair-Familie, einer königlichen Werwolffamilie, durch seine Tochter und einem Mitglied des Nordostatlantikrudel, sowie einer unbekannten Hexen/Zauberer-Familie. __TOC__ Vorgeschichte 10. Jahrhundert= |-| Italien, 1114 n. Chr.= Klaus war mit Elijah und Rebekah im Jahre 1114 n. Chr. in Italien, wo sie einen Mann namens Alexander, ein Vampirjäger, welcher ein Teil "der Fünf" war. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit mit ihm - die Brüder, um mehr über deren Pläne vom töten der Vampire zu erfahren und Rebekah, weil sie in ihn verliebt war. Alexander schien sie nicht zu verdächtigen; sie trugen ihre Tageslichtringe, welche ihnen erlaubten, in der Sonne zu gehen ohne zu verbrennen, nicht wie die Vampire, die Alexander in der Öffentlichkeit tötete. Als sie jedoch zu einer Feier in Alexanders Haus eingeladen wurden, erdolchten die Mitglieder sie. Klaus, wer zur Hälfte Werwolf war, konnte nicht vom Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch neutralisiert werden und tötete die Mitglieder der Fünf, einschließlich Alexander, als er erwachte. Er nahm die Dolche aus den Körpern seiner Geschwister (mit Ausnahme von Finn) und erfuhr von Rebekah, dass die Waffe, von der Alexander erzählt hatte, ein "Heilmittel" gegen Vampirismus war. Als Folge der Ermordung der Fünf, wurde Klaus gezwungen 52 Jahre, 4 Monate und 9 Tage den Jägerfluch zu ertragen - qualvolle Halluzinationen, welche ihn im Traum, wie im wachen Zustand versuchten dazu zu bringen, sich selbst umzubringen, wozu er aber nicht in der Lage ist, schon allein wegen seinem unzerstörbaren Zustand. |-| 1359= Nach Elijah hatte Klaus viel von seiner Menschlichkeit verloren, seine Einsamkeit hinter Grausamkeit und Zorn versteckt. |-| England, 1492= Klaus war ein englischer Edelmann während des späten 15. Jahrhunderts, als er Katerina Petrova, die Doppelgängerin, auf die er 500 Jahre gewartet hatte, traf. Er plante, sie in seinem Ritual zu verwenden, weshalb er sie bis zum Vollmond unterhielt, doch sie fand diesen Plan heraus, bevor er stattfinden konnte und entkam, mit dem gestohlenen Mondstein. Als sie floh, bat sie eine Vampirin namens Rose um Hilfe, welche sie austrickste, weshalb sie sich in einen Vampir verwandelte, was Klaus Pläne, den Fluch zu brechen, für immer zerstörte. Nachdem Katerina sich in einen Vampir verwandelt hatte, war Klaus davon ausgegangen, dass mit ihr die Familienlinie endete und seine Chance, den Fluch zu brechen, für immer zerstört war. Als Vergeltung reiste Klaus nach Bulgarien und ermordete Katerinas ganze Familie aus Trotz. |-| Cádiz, Spanien, 1702= Im Jahr 1702 zog Kols Gewalt in Spanien zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sie und brachte Mikael, direkt zu ihrer Familie, als Folge brannte Mikael das gesamte Land nieder. Während die Flammen näher kamen, enthauptete Mikael Klaus Pferd Theo. Elijah und Klaus suchten nach Kol, während Rebekah den erdolchten Finn an Bord eines Schiffes brachte, um aus Europa zu fliehen. Die Brüder fanden Kol in einer Taverne, wo er trank und die Achtlosigkeit der Menschen feierte. Trotz der Warnung, dass Mikael kommen würde, weigerte er sich zu fliehen. Während Klaus und Elijah darauf beharrten, widerstand Kol ihnen, weshalb Elijah ihn packte, damit Klaus Kol erdolchen konnte und ihn erfolgreich neutralisierte. New Orleans, 18. Jahrhundert bis 20. Jahrhundert 1700= Aus der alten Welt geflohen, Mikael entkommen, segelt Klaus mit Rebekah, Elijah und ihren erdolchten Brüdern durch die ganze Welt, über den Mississippi und kam, 300 Jahre vor der Gegenwart, in New Orleans an. Bei ihrer Ankunft in New Orleans schlachteten sie alle Männer, bis auf einen, welchen sie baten, ihr Gepäck zu tragen, auf dem Schiff ab. Im Jahr 1720 halfen Klaus und Elijah dem Gouverneur beim Aufbau der ersten Deiche. |-| 1820= Im Jahr 1820 lebten Klaus, Elijah und Rebekah im Haus des Gouverneurs, welchen sie mit Geld bezahlten, um die Identität der Vampire zu wahren. Eines Tages veranstaltete der Gouverneur eine Feier für die Mikaelsons. Rebekah ging mit dem Sohn des Gouverneurs die Treppen hinauf, wo sie ihn wandeln wollte. Sie ging mit ihm zu Elijah, um ihn zu fragen, ob sie ihn wandeln durfte, woraufhin Elijah zu bedenken gab, dass es kein schlauer Schachzug wäre, wenn sie den Sohn des Gouverneur wandeln würde. In diesem Moment schnappte sich Klaus den Sohn und warf ihn aus dem zweiten Stockwerk, was ihn sofort tötete. Klaus und sein Bruder nahmen an der Beerdigung teil, wo Klaus einen Mann sah, welcher ein Kind auspeitschte. Klaus rettete das Kind und entschied sich dafür, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Er gab dem Kind den Namen Marcellus. Später traf er sich mit dem Gouverneur und bat um Marcellus' Freiheit und würgte den Gouverneur am Hals solange, bis er die Freiheit gewährte. Niklaus fragte Marcel über seinen Vater aus und erzählte ihm, dass eine Familie mehr sein konnte, als nur sich das Blut zu teilen, dass man die Wahl hätte. Marcel berührten diese Worte. Im selben Jahr fordert Klaus einen Mann zu einem Duell heraus, welches er gewinnt. Elijah war etwas besorgt und fragte ihn, ob es nicht genug war, dass er dutzende Menschen in den letzten Wochen abgeschlachtet hatte. Klaus erklärt, dass eine Stadt voller Leichen sich schnell über dem Ozean verbreiten wird. Elijah fragt seinen Bruder, ob er ihren Vater zu ihnen locken wollte, aber Klaus verlangte nur von ihm, sich zu entspannen. Klaus erklärte dann, dass er ein Gerücht verstreut hatte, welches besagte, dass die Körper das Ergebnis von einem Blutritual der Hexen wären. Elijah ist schockiert, da er mit einer Hexe namens Celeste zusammen war, aber Klaus war nicht besorgt. Elijah nahm einen Revolver und schoss auf Klaus, welcher unter Schmerzen aufstöhnte. Klaus erkennt, dass Elijah sich um Celeste sorgte und warnte ihn, dass bereits ein Gerücht die Runde machte, dass die Stadt nach Hexen abgesucht wurde. |-| 1821= Klaus Eifersucht wuchs, als Marcellus mehr mit Elijah zusammenwuchs, als mit ihm. Aus Einsamkeit entdolchte er seinen jüngeren Bruder, Kol, um jemanden zu haben, mit dem er Spaß haben konnte. Die beiden begannen, aus Spaß, New Orleans in ein Chaos zu versetzen, wobei sie sogar ein gesamtes Wohnhaus abschlachteten. Als Klaus zeigte, dass Marcellus über Kol stand, wurde dieser wütend und drohte Klaus, Marcellus in einen Vampir zu verwandeln. Klaus, welcher realisierte, dass sein Bruder nicht zu kontrollieren war, erdolchte ihn erneut. |-| 1835= Im Jahr 1835 übte Marcel mit Rebekah Fechten. Als er schließlich ein erwachsener Mann war, konnte er sie im Duell schlagen, doch als er anschließend einen Schritt auf sie zuging, kam Klaus dazwischen. Marcel bat Klaus, ihn mit Rebekah zusammen sein zu lassen, doch dieser schoss ihn nieder und verbot ihm, ihr zu folgen. Doch dies hielt Marcel nicht davon ab, es erneut zu versuchen und mit Rebekah herum zu machen. Abrupt wurden sie körperlich von Klaus getrennt, welcher beschloss, die beiden damit zu bestrafen, Rebekah zu erdolchen. Im selben Jahr wurde Marcel beim Versuch, Sklaven zu retten, vom Gouverneur angeschossen. Als Marcel im Sterben lag, zwang er Klaus, sich zu entscheiden, ob er ihn in einen Vampir verwandelte oder ihn als Mensch sterben ließ. Niklaus gab nach, erfüllte Marcel seinen Wunsch und wandelte ihn gegen seinen Willen in einen Vampir. |-| 1887= Im Jahr 1887 entdolchte Klaus Rebekah und erklärte ihr, dass er sie für 52 Jahre erdolcht hatte, nachdem sie gefragt hatte, ob sie Marcel sehen könnte. Klaus erklärte ihr, dass er Marcel vor ein Ultimatum gestellt hatte. Entweder ein langes, menschliches Leben mit Rebekah zusammen und zu sterben, oder ein Vampir zu werden und so von ihr fernzubleiben. Er wählte Letzteres und trat in den Raum, als verheerender Beweis für Rebekah. |-| 1918= Im Jahr 1918 wollte Klaus Marcel davon überzeugen, dass er nicht in den 1. Weltkrieg ziehen sollte. Marcel verließ New Orleans trotzdem. Später besuchte Klaus Marcel während des Krieges und um ihn so zu verleiten, dass Blut von jungen Frauen zu trinken. Zum selben Zeitpunkt bot er Marcel an, zurück nach New Orleans zu kommen. Marcel war zwar am Verhungern, doch er hielt Stand gegen Klaus' Angebot, da er seine Männer nicht verlassen würde. |-| 1919= Im Jahr 1919 versuchte Klaus mit den Werwölfen eine Vereinbarung zu treffen, sodass seine Herrschaft verborgen bleiben konnte. Aber ihre Sitzung wurde bald von dem Zauberer Alphonz Bellatunde Delgallo, auch bekannt als Papa Tunde, unterbrochen, welcher wissen wollte, wie die Hexen davon profitieren sollten. Er verlangte ein Tribut, da er im Glauben war, dass auch er der König der Stadt war und brachte ihm den Kopf des Bürgermeisters, den er getötet hatte. Klaus mochte dies gar nicht und beschloss, herauszufinden, wer sein Feind war. Klaus freundete sich mit ihm an, um seine Schwächen herauszufinden und ihn so zu zerstören. Mit der Hilfe von Marcel (welcher vom 1. Weltkrieg zurückgekehrt war), fand er heraus, dass Papa Tunde Zwillingshexen kanalisierte, die ihn immer begleiteten und tötete diese, um sie als Rivalen los zu werden. Während dieser Zeit war Klaus sehr kritisch auf die Beziehung von Rebekah und Marcel zu sprechen, weshalb die beiden beschlossen, Klaus aus ihrem Leben zu entfernen, weshalb sie hinter seinem Rücken eine Hexe nutzten, um Mikael nach New Orleans zu holen. Sechs Monate später nach diesem Lockruf besuchten Klaus und Elijah einen lokalen Verein unter dem Operntheater, wo Klaus mit Lana, einer "Werwolfkönigin" und der Besitzerin des Vereins, flirtete, bevor er und Elijah die Vereinigung von New Orleans zur Ansprache brachten. Elijah erzählte, dass sie die Stadt gemeinsam aufgebaut hatten, doch nicht nach Niklaus Version. Etwas später während Elijah sich einen Drink gönnte, bekam Klaus mit, dass Marcel und Rebekah versuchten ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, weshalb er sich am Tisch erhob und Elijah versuchte, ihn von weiterem Ärger abzuhalten. Statt das Paar zu verurteilen, räumt Klaus ein, dass sich etwas verändern musste, nachdem sie die neue Epoche erreicht hatten. Er toastete Marcel und Rebekah zu und wünschte ihnen, dass sie miteinander glücklich wurden, bevor er erklärte, dass er Rebekahs vorherige Liebhaber nur getötet hatte, um sie vor einem gebrochenen Herzen zu bewahren, wenn sie wieder weiterreisen mussten. Doch nun waren sie zu Hause und er wünschte ihr, dass sie glücklich sein würde. Nach einem Vormittag mit Lana, schlägt sie ihm Tickets für diese Nacht in einem Theater vor. Rebekah und Klaus saßen in der Loge und Rebekah sah in alle Richtungen, um Marcel zu finden. Als Klaus sie allein ließ und der Vorhang sich erhob, tauchte Mikael hinter ihm auf, wobei dieser ihn mit dem Weißeichen-Pflock anstupste. Mikael stichelte ihn mit den Worten "Vater" an und das sein echter Vater ebenfalls so betroffen über ihn reden würde, wenn er von seinem Plan gewusst hätte. Nachdem Klaus Mikael aufgefordert hatte, ihn einfach zu töten, bevor Mikael ihm seinen Stolz über die Erschaffung der Stadt aussprach. Mikael stichelt weiter, dass Klaus Tod kommen würde und er selbst dann in New Orleans bleiben würde. Er würde so lange dort bleiben, um sich zu vergewissern, dass jeder, der sich an Klaus erinnerte, tot sein würde und es würde so sein, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. Als Klaus versuchte aufzustehen, ging der Vorhang nach oben und Mikael verkündete, dass er einige Änderungen am Stück vorgenommen hatte, welche ihm gefallen würden. Das Publikum applaudierte und lachte, manipuliert von Mikael, als der Vorhang Lana enthüllte, welche mit einem Pfahl aufgespießt und Marcel, kaum bei Bewusstsein, an einem Kreuz gesteckt waren. Klaus versuchte Marcel irgendwie zu retten, doch er wird von Mikael aufgehalten, während Rebekah versuchte, Mikael zu erstechen, welcher zu ihr meinte, dass er nicht wegen ihr hier wäre und sie beiseite stieß. Erst als Elijah auftauchte, entschieden sie sich, zu fliehen, da es zu spät war, um Marcel zu retten, da Mikael sich von ihm ernährte. Als sie flohen, gab Klaus Rebekah sein Blut, um sie zu heilen, als sie Mikael näherkommen hörten. Sie war am Boden zerstört über Marcels offensichtlichem Tod und verrät, dass es ihre Schuld war. Klaus verneinte dies, stattdessen entschuldigte er sich dafür, sagte, es wäre seine Schuld, als die Oper, mit Todesschreien von innen begleitet, bis zum Boden verbrannte, da er gedacht hatte, dass sie ein zu Hause gefunden hatten. Elijah sagte ihnen, dass sie gehen sollten, während er Mikael aufhielt. Nach kurzem Zögern schnappte Klaus sich Rebeakh und verließ mit ihr New Orleans. |-| Chicago, 1920= Während des Jahres 1920 waren Klaus und seine Schwester Rebekah auf der Flucht vor Mikael, wer sie seit 1.000 Jahren verfolgte. Die Geschwister waren im Jahre 1922 in Chicago, wo sie den Vampir Stefan Salvatore trafen, in welchen sich Rebekah verliebte. Zuerst hasste Klaus Stefan, doch dann fing er an, ihn zu mögen, sobald er herausgefunden hatte, dass Stefan ein Ripper war und sie wurden Freunde. Eines Nachts, wurde die Mondscheinkneipe offenbar von der Polizei attackiert, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass der Überfall von Mikael ausgeführt wurde. Bevor er verschwand, manipulierte Klaus Stefan, ihn und Rebekah zu vergessen. Später als er und Rebekah aus Chicago flohen, erzählte Rebekah Klaus, dass sie müde vom ständigen Fliehen war und dort mit Stefan bleiben würde. Klaus stellte sie vor die Wahl mit ihm oder mit Stefan zusammen zu sein; sie entschied sich für Stefan. Angst davor, Allein zu sein, erdolchte er seine Schwester mit dem Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch, dann nahm er ihren Körper mit in ein Auto und verließ Chicago. Während The Vampire Diaries |-|Staffel Zwei= |-|Staffel Drei= |-|Staffel Vier= |-|Staffel Fünf= Während The Originals |-|Staffel Eins= |-|Staffel Zwei= Persönlichkeit |-|deaktivierter Werwolf= Während er noch ein deaktivierter Werwolf war, hatte Klaus ein kompliziertes Leben. Er war sich mit seiner Halbschwester Rebekah, welche er liebevoll "Bekah" nannte und mit seinen Halbbrüdern Elijah und Henrik sehr nah. Er hatte auch eine enge Beziehung zu seinem Halbbruder Kol, aber er kam seit seiner Kindheit überhaupt nicht mit seinem Halbbruder Finn zurecht. Allerdings hatte er eine schlechte Beziehung zu seinem übermächtigen Stiefvater Mikael, der härter zu ihm war, als zu seinen Geschwistern. Er war seit seiner Kindheit ein Opfer von physischem und verbalem Missbrauchs seines Stiefvaters. Klaus hatte sogar gegenüber Rebekah zugegeben, dass Mikael ihm Angst machte und dass er immer bemüht war, seine Anerkennung zu bekommen. Seine Mutter, Esther, hatte oft versucht, Mikael zu beruhigen, wenn er wütend auf Klaus war, aber sie hatte nie versucht, Mikael aufzuhalten, wenn er Klaus gedemütigt oder körperlich/geistig missbraucht hatte. Auch als deaktivierter Werwolf hatte Klaus das aggressive Verhalten von einem, aber er konnte dieses nicht herauslassen, da seine Mutter ihm eine Halskette geschenkt hatte, welche seine Kräfte schwächte und er somit immer wieder anfällig für Mikaels Missbrauch war. Diese folgenden Gründe führten dazu, dass er es seinen Eltern übel nahm und möglicherweise auch eifersüchtig auf seine Halbgeschwister war, da diese anerkannt wurden. In der gelöschten Episode von The Originals, wies Elijah darauf hin, dass Klaus als deaktivierter Werwolf voller Liebe und Leben gewesen war und das alles, was er jemals gewollt hatte, die Liebe von seinem Stiefvater gewesen war. Dieser Glaube, dass ihn niemand liebte und dass er dazu verdammt war, allein zu sein, waren für immer der wichtigste Faktor, die Klaus Persönlichkeit verändert hatten. |-|Originalvampir - Originalhybrid= In Klaus früherem Stadium als Hybrid hatte er sechs Dorfbewohner abgeschlachtet. Danach war er am Boden zerstört und weinte an Elijahs Schulter. Nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass Mikael nicht sein leiblicher Vater war, war er schockiert und fühlte sich verraten. Klaus wurde kontinuierlich grausamer, sadistischer, nachlässiger, paranoider, rücksichtsloser, impulsiver, reizbarer, gereizter, narzisstischer, manipulativer, eifersüchtiger, obsessiver und wettbewerbsfähiger. Obwohl er wenig bis gar keine Rücksicht auf das Leben der Menschen im Allgemeinen zeigte, fühlte sich Klaus schuldig und empfand Reue für seine Taten, er zeigte dies nur niemandem. Trotz seiner negativen Eigenschaften zeigte Klaus, dass er sehr beschützend auf seine jüngere Halbschwester Rebekah, die seit Jahrhunderten an seiner Seite stand, aufpasste und er nicht das pure Böse (er ist nur sadistisch) ist. Unbemerkt von jedem, war Klaus nicht der Sohn von Mikael sondern der Sohn von einem Alpha-Werwolf namens Ansel, eines anderen Dorfes, was Klaus aggresiv, gewalttätig und wütend machte. Als er ein Vampir wurde, wurden all diese Emotionen erhöht und Klaus Laune wurde noch schlimmer als je zuvor. Jahre der Erniedrigung und körperlicher/geistiger Misshandlungen in Mikaels Händen und Esthers Gleichgültigkeit, verbunden mit ihrer Ablehnung als ihr Sohn, führte Klaus dazu, seine eigene Mutter aus Rache und für ihren Verrat zu töten. Danach schaltete Klaus für jeden, außer für seine Familie, seine Menschlichkeit ab, weshalb er jeden tötete, der seinen Weg kreuzte. Rachsüchtig und machthungrig, scheut vor nichts zurück, um seine Ziele zu erreichen und tötet jeden, der sich ihm in den Weg stellt. Doch Klaus glaubte nicht daran, dass der Tod eine Strafe sei, was man daran sah, als er Katherines Tod leugnete, stattdessen hielt er sie am Leben, um sie für ihren Verrat leiden zu lassen. Er entschied sich immer für die Arbeit vor dem Vergnügen und hielt Menschen am Leben, die seinen Bedürfnissen entsprachen. Er hat außerdem eine Vorliebe für Hexen, wie es von Katherine in Know Thy Enemy erwähnt wird. Klaus hat auch einen Sinn für Ehre und würde nie sein Wort zurücknehmen, wenn er es ausgesprochen hat, obwohl er im Gegensatz zu seinem Halbbruder, Elijah immer ein Schlupfloch in seinen Deals suchen würde, die er gemacht hatte. Er hat auch gezeigt, dass er eine sadistische Seite besitzt, insbesondere dann, wenn er sich mit Menschen oder Vampiren befasst, wie Elena, Damon und Katherine (seine sadistische Ader wird oft als psychotisch gesehen). Doch Klaus Hunger nach Macht verbirgt eigentlich seine tiefe Angst vor dem Alleinsein, die durch die Behandlung seines Stiefvaters stammen musste. Er wollte weitere Hybriden in die Welt setzen, um nicht der Einzige seiner Art zu sein, wie es Esther vorgesehen hatte, als sie den Fluch auf ihn gelegt hatte. Er wünschte sich nichts anderes als wieder mit Freunden und Familie vereint zu sein, was sich zeigt, als er Stefan, seinen damaligen Freund, und seine Familie auf seine Seite holt. Nach Elijah verwendet Klaus auch seine Grausamkeit, um seine Angst vor dem Alleinsein zu verstecken. Er zeigt auch, dass er eine weiche Seite hat, wenn er sich in der Umgebung von Caroline oder einem Mitglied seiner Familie befindet, aber er zeigt es nur selten anderen Personen. Caroline bringt Klaus Menschlichkeit zurück. Er hegt auch Groll gegen die Menschen, die versuchen, ihn oder ein Mitglied seiner Familie zu töten und ließ diese nur selten entkommen. Klaus Selbsterhaltungstrieb tritt überall in Kraft, wenn er permanent getötet werden soll, er nutzt Informationen, welche ihn vor dem Tod schützten, wie, als er Elijah sagte, dass er seine Familie nicht im Meer versunken hatte, oder, wo er Stefan und Damon erzählte, dass er der Erzeuger ihrer Blutlinie sei. Klaus lässt sich selten zum Narren machen und mag es nicht, wenn es jemand schaffte. Er wird selten überrumpelt. Klaus ist sehr intelligent, berechnend, denkt an verschiedene Möglichkeiten, steht zu seinen Fehlern und lernt von ihnen und ist seinem Feind immer zwei Schritte voraus. Klaus ist nicht so nachsichtig wie sein Halbbruder Elijah; er vergibt nur selten. Trotz dass er als mächtigstes unsterbliches natürliches Wesen der Welt bezeichnet wird, hat er Angst vor dem Alleinsein, weshalb er oft eine arrogante Maske aufsetzt, was zeigt, dass auch er nicht völlig furchtlos ist. Er hat Angst vor dem Weißeichen-Pflock, weil dieser die einzige Waffe ist, der ihn dauerhaft töten könnte, mit Ausnahme des Weißeichen-Pflock, hat er auch Angst vor seinem Stiefvater Mikael. Klaus hat einen sarkastischen Sinn für Humor und ist auch sarkastisch gegenüber den Mitgliedern seiner Familie. Trotz seiner Machtgier kümmert sich Klaus um die übrigen Mitglieder seiner Familie. Trotz, dass er manipulativ ist, wird er nicht gerne angelogen oder manipuliert. Er mag es nicht, verraten zu werden, besonders von seiner Familie. Er ist nicht tolerant gegenüber Menschen, die ihn in der Regel enttäuschen. Er hat sehr wenig Verständnis für Untreue. Wenn einer seiner Freunde oder seiner Familie versuchten, ihn zu töten oder ihn an seine Feinde, die ihn tot sehen wollten, verrieten, verleugnet Klaus diese und akzeptiert er sie nicht mehr als Freunde oder Familie, wie Esther, Finn, Rebekah und Marcel. Klaus ist rücksichtslos und brutal gegenüber seinen Feinden und er zeigt nur selten ihnen gegenüber Gnade. Wenn jemand versucht, ihn oder seine Familie zu verletzen oder zu töten, wird dieser es bereuen und nicht lange leben. Klaus besitzt Moral und kann manchmal ungezogen sein. Klaus kann manchmal kalt sein, ist aber nicht dafür, Kinder zu töten, wenn sie eine Bedrohung für ihn oder seine Familie ist. Trotzdem mag Klaus die Menschen im Allgemeinen, außer sie misshandeln oder missbrauchen ihre Kinder; aufgrund seiner eigenen Misshandlung und Missbrauchs von seinem Stiefvater Mikael. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er von Esther verraten wurde, vertraut Klaus nur wenigen und vertraut auch nur denen, die sich als vertrauenswürdig bewährt haben. Er möchte, dass die Menschen ihm loyal gegenüber sind und ihn respektieren, er mag es nicht, Leute zu manipulieren, damit sie ihm treu ergeben sind, er tat dies nur, wenn er glaubt, dass sie etwas gegen ihn und seine Familie planen. Wie Elijah kann Klaus leicht provoziert werden, da er keine Toleranz hat, wenn man ihn respektlos behandelt oder missachtet, wie sein bester Freund Marcel, der von oben herab zu ihm sprach. Daraufhin rächte sich Klaus, indem er Marcels Freund Thierry Vanchure biss, um seinem besten Freund eine Lektion zu erteilen, damit er ihn nie wieder missachtete und wusste, dass es dafür Konsequenzen gab. Während seiner Zeit in New Orleans wächst in Klaus die ernsthafte Sorge um sein ungeborenes Kind, weshalb er tief verletzt und wütend auf Elijah und Hayley war, als diese ihn fälschlicherweise beschuldigten, dass er mit seiner Tochter mehr Hybriden zeugen wollte, woraufhin er Elijah zur Vergeltung biss. Obwohl er noch immer einen merkwürdigen Sinn für Humor über sein Kind besaß, als er sein Kind als "das" bezeichnete, als er eine Diskussion führte, um Hayley vor Marcel zu schützen. Klaus wird auch als weich gezeigt, als er zeigte, dass er es bereute, Elijah erdolcht hatte und ging ihm aus dem Weg, um ihm zu zeigen, wie leid es ihm tat, er ging sogar so weit, dass er Agnes nicht tötete, als diese versucht hatte, sein Kind zu töten, sodass Elijah sein Wort halten konnte. Es ist möglich, dass man in seinem ehemaligen Wohnhaus mit seiner Familie ihn dazu veranlasst, dass er mehr Menschlichkeit zulässt. Klaus hat auch gezeigt, dass er deutlich reifer geworden ist, da er die Weißeichen-Asche-Dolche nicht mehr verwendete, um seine Halbgeschwister zu erdolchen, wenn er mit ihnen nicht einverstanden war, wie er es früher immer getan hätte, sondern setzt sich nun zivil- und manchmal auch gewalttätig damit auseinander. Als das Baby zur Welt kam, wuchs Klaus Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber dem Kind und Hayley immer weiter. Er hatte sogar ein Kinderzimmer direkt neben Hayley eingerichtet, sodass sie in der Nähe des Babys sein konnte. Seine unsterbliche Liebe für das Kind ist offensichtlich, als er bereitwillig das Kind aus New Orleans, weg vom Chaos, schickte, indem er sie in die liebevollen Arme ihrer Tante Rebekah gab, damit sie glücklich aufwachsen konnte. Selbst wenn er grausam ist, kann man sehen, dass er noch immer einen Teil seiner Menschlichkeit in sich trug, was zeigt, als er anfing zu weinen, als er seinen toten Halbbruder Kol sieht, wenn er seine Liebe zu Caroline gesteht oder als Hayley schwanger war und er um ihre Sicherheit kämpfte. Im Gegensatz zu Elijah ist Klaus weit weniger ruhig, gelassen und strategisch in einem Kampf. Trotz seines Temperaments, zeigt Klaus, dass er sehr daran interessiert ist, als er versuchte, herauszufinden, wo Hope geopfert werden sollte, denn es war dort, wo auch die Ernte stattgefunden hatte. Klaus scheint sich bis zu einem gewissen Grad um Tyler zu kümmern. Als er Caroline sagte, dass er Tyler besiegt hatte, behielt er das kleine Detail für sich, dass Tyler versucht hatte, Hayley und sein ungeborenes Kind zu töten. Dies könnte bedeuten, dass er nicht wollte, dass Caroline Tyler hasste, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie von der Existenz seines Kindes erfuhr, sodass Klaus weniger Feinde im Laufe der Jahre sammelte (bis sein Kind alt genug war, um sich selbst zu schützen). Klaus hat auch erwähnt, dass, nachdem Stefan in eine Falle seiner Hybriden getappt war, er ihn töten wollte, aber er kämpfte gegen den Drang an und erwähnte es dauernd innerhalb von drei Tagen, bis er den Drang verloren hatte. In Staffel Zwei von The Originals: Klaus zeigt, dass er starke väterliche Instinkte seit der Geburt von Hope entwickelt hat. Ein solcher Fall lässt ihn glauben, dass Eltern, die ihr Kind versuchen wegen irgendeinen Fehler zu bestrafen, eine schlimmere Strafe verdient haben, als den Tod. Klaus hat sich seit der 1. Staffel verändert, so sehr, dass er sich, Ironie des Schicksals, von Elijah zurückhalten ließ, als er die Beherrschung verlor, als Finn Rebekah bedrohte (und somit unbewusst Hope, im Gegensatz zu früher, wo er Blut fließen ließ. Klaus' Hauptanliegen ist jetzt, seine Tochter sicher nach Hause zurück zu holen. Klaus hat auch starke Freundschaftsinstinkte entwickelt. Ein Beispiel war, als er die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, Mikael zu töten, als dieser das Schwert von Papa Tunde auf Camille warf und entschied sich dafür, dass ihr Leben zu schützen wichtiger war, als Mikael zu töten. Obwohl er paranoid und misstrauisch ist, haben sich diese Eigenschaften als richtig erwiesen, mehr als in nur einer Gelegenheit, wie bei seiner Halbschwester Freya, der er zu Anfang nicht vertraute, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie seinen Halbbruder Finn wiederbelebt hatte und ihm indirekt beauftragt hatte, Hope zu finden. Seit der Geburt seiner Tochter ist Klaus reifer und verantwortlicher geworden und weniger leichtsinnig und impulsiv, sodass Hope das Beste in ihm zum Vorschein gebracht hat. Trotzdem kann er noch immer, wenn auch geringer, grausam, sadistisch, rachsüchtig, rücksichtslos, manipulativ und eifersüchtig sein, wie, als er erklärte, dass nur er entscheiden wird, was das richtige für seine Tochter sei, um sie vor Dahlia zu beschützen, nicht seine Familie oder Hayley, sowie die Tatsache, dass er fürchtet, dass Hope aufwachsen wird und ihren Stiefvater Jackson "Daddy" nennen wird. Klaus ist ein brillanter Stratege und erfahren, Menschen leiden zu lassen, welche Züge er von seiner Mutter geerbt hat. Doch im Gegensatz zu Esther hat er nie die Mitglieder seiner Familie oder seine Feinde unterschätzt, weshalb er unmoralische Handlungen beging. Er tötete Elijahs Freundin Gia und erdolchte diesen mit Papa Tundes Klinge, zwang Marcel Rebekah (die sich im Körper der verstorbenen Eva Sinclair befand) zu töten, sollte sie versuchen, zu fliehen und hatte von Dahlia verlangt, den Crescent-Fluch auf den Crescent-Clan und Hayley zu legen. All diese Aktionen von ihm waren zum Teil aus Rache/als Strafe für den Verrat an ihm/für den Versuch, ihm seine Tochter zu nehmen, und vor allem, um das Vertrauen von Dahlia für sich zu gewinnen, um sie anschließend außer Gefecht zu setzen. Genau wie im TVD-Universum fühlt Klaus Schuldgefühle und Reue für seine Taten, jedoch weigert er sich, dies zu zeigen; er scheint nur gegenüber Camille diese Gefühle zu zeigen. Er hat auch noch Moral und Ehrgefühl. Am Ende der zweiten Staffel zeigt Klaus seine sensible Seite nicht mehr; da er sich nicht mehr darum kümmerte, was die Menschen über ihn dachten, insbesondere seine Halbgeschwister und Hayley, bis auf Camille und Hope. In seiner neuen Rolle als Elternteil - Klaus hat allmählich damit begonnen, offenbart er eine unerwartete Eignung als Vater - stellt die Bedürfnisse seiner Hope über seine eigenen. Im Akt der Abdankung seiner Herrschaft über das French Quarter und die Übergabe der Regierung an Marcel, für den alleinigen Zweck, sich vollständig auf die wachsende Hope zu konzentrieren - weist Klaus eine phänomenale Veränderung in seinen Prioritäten und seiner machthungrigen Natur auf, sowie die Einführung als Vater und die Erfahrung für eine neue, aufopfernde Liebe. Aussehen Klaus ist ein attraktiver Mann. Er ist 1,80 m groß. Klaus hat lockiges dreckblondes Haar und leuchtende blaue Augen, was sich von seiner perlweißen Haut absetzt. Seine körperliche Erscheinung ist die von einem rund 18 - 22 Jahre jungen Mann, obwohl er mehr als 1.000 Jahre alt ist. Als Vampir und Krieger (im 10. Jahrhundert) ist er gut gebaut. Klaus besitzt ein zartes und dennoch maskulines Gesicht, möglicherweise aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er einst ein Edelmann aus dem 15. Jahrhundert war. Klaus Kleidungsstil ist sehr lässig, in der Regel trägt er Hemden, Jeans und Jacken, obwohl er auch klassische, raffinierte Outfits trägt, wenn es die Situation verlangt (z. B.: das Ritual des Mondsteins; der Original-Ball von Esther). Er nutzt Accessoires, wie Lederarmbänder oder Halsketten, wie in einigen Szenen zu Beginn der 3. Staffel von TVD zu sehen ist. Stärken und Fähigkeiten Als ein Original-Vampir, später ein Original-Hybrid, ist Klaus der stärkste der ursprünglichen Vampire, jedoch nicht der älteste. Seine Werwolfseite gibt ihm zusätzliche Kraft, welche die anderen nicht besitzen, was ihn zum mächtigsten, unsterblichen Wesen der Welt macht. Obwohl seine Halbgeschwister/sein Stiefvater in der Lage gewesen waren, gegen ihn mit fast gleichen Bedingungen zu kämpfen und er sich vor Mikael fürchtete; während dieser den Weißeichen-Pflock besaß, jedoch ist dies nicht genug, um ihn zu besiegen. Seine Kräfte verbesserten sich mit dem Verzehr von Menschen- oder Vampirblut, mit der Annahme seiner Werwolfseite oder während der Wandlung zum Werwolf während des Vollmonds. In Live and Let Die zeigt sich, dass Mikael etwas stärker ist als Klaus, jedoch ist zu beachten, dass Mikael Werwolfgift in sich trug und Klaus nicht seine volle Macht verwendet hatte. Bevor Klaus zu einem Original-Vampir wurde, später der Original-Hybrid, war er ein Meister der Schwertkunst, obwohl er nur selten ein Schwert benutzte, trotz seiner übernatürlichen Kräfte haben sich seine Schwertkampffähigkeiten nicht verschlechtert. In Every Mother's Son wird angedeutet, dass Klaus Schwertkampffähigkeiten die von Mikael übertrumpfen. Klaus hat gezeigt, dass er ein professioneller Kämpfer ist, selbst unbewaffnet; als Marcels Armee ihn angriff und ihn in Ketten legten, war er in der Lage, sie zu bekämpfen, fast alle gleichzeitig und überwältigte die meisten von ihnen durch seine Kampffähigkeiten und seine Kräfte als Original-Hybrid. In diesem einzigen Kampf hatte er etwa 24 Vampire eigenhändig getötet und gezeigt, dass er weiterhin die Fähigkeiten eines Kämpfers besaß. Klaus ist weit weniger ruhig, gelassen und strategisch in einer Schlacht als Elijah. Aufgrund seines langjährigen Bestehens hat Klaus unzählige Kämpfe gesehen und ist sehr erfahren im Kampf. Von seinen übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten abgesehen ist Klaus größtes Kapital sein scharfer Intellekt. Seine Vorliebe für Strategien und unvorhergesehene Weisen vor der Zeit zu bilden, trotz der Tatsache, dass Elijah für Strategien und Beziehungen zu bilden, kann Klaus Elijah in mehr als nur einer Angelegenheit überlisten, Klaus ist in der Lage, jemanden mit scharfer Beobachtung zu erkennen, der ihm vorgestellt wird, er war in der Lage, herauszufinden, dass Hope auf dem Friedhof geopfert werden sollte, denn es war an dem Ort, wo die Ernte stattgefunden hatte und ging zur Ruhestätte der Ältesten, mit dem Plan, es so aussehen zu lassen, als ob er gegen seine Halbgeschwister und Hayley arbeitete, indem er Elijah erdolchte und nachdem Hayley versucht hatte, ihm Hope wegzunehmen, um so das Vertrauen von Dahlia zu gewinnen, nach Dahlia ist Klaus der Intelligenteste seiner Halbgeschwister. Schwächen Klaus besitzt einige der typischen Schwachstellen eines Original-Vampirs und eines Werwolfs. Beziehungen Elijah Mikaelson [[]] Elijah ist Klaus älterer Halbbruder mütterlicherseits. Als Menschen standen sie sich sehr nahe, führten freundschaftliche Schwertkämpfe aus, doch ihre Beziehung spannte sich durch eine Frau, Tatia, an. Nach der Wandlung zu Vampiren sprachen sie einen Pakt ("Für immer und Ewig") mit Rebekah, um immer füreinander da zu sein. Im Jahre 1492 zerfiel ihre enge Beziehung mit der Ankunft der Doppelgängerin Katerina Petrova. Klaus wollte ihr Blut verwenden, um den Hybridenfluch zu brechen, aber nach ihrer Flucht war Klaus wütend und beschuldigte seinen Halbbruder. Obwohl Elijah ihm versprach, dass er sie finden würde, hat sich ihre Beziehung davon nie erholt, bis zum Jahr 2010, wo Elijah plante, den Salvatore-Brüdern und Elena Gilbert zu helfen, Klaus zu töten. Nachdem Klaus den Fluch gebrochen hatte, offenbarte Klaus Elijah, dass er ihre Familie nicht getötet hatte und das ihre Körper sicher waren. Elijah rettete seinem Halbbruder das Leben, jedoch wurde er im Gegenzug erdolcht. Ihre erbitterte Beziehung setzte sich fort, nachdem Elijah von Damon Salvatore entdolcht wurde. Allerdings wurden die Halbbrüder Komplizen nachdem ihre Mutter zurück war und sie nicht sicher waren, welche Absichten sie im Bezug auf ihre Familie hatte. In der dritten Staffel verlangte Elijah den Körper seines Halbbruders zurück und war von seinem "Tod" am Boden zerstört. Im Laufe der Versuche und Täuschungen, die ihre brüderliche Bindung zu zerreißen drohten, haben sie vor kurzem damit begonnen, ihre Beziehung zu retten und obwohl Klaus sich weigerte, Katherine die Freiheit auf Bitten von Elijah zu schenken, erklärte Elijah, dass er nicht aufgeben würde, für Klaus Erlösung zu finden. Leider nimmt die Beziehung zwischen ihnen eine schlimme Wendung an, als Elijah den Lügen von Tyler glaubte, dass Klaus angeblich das Blut seines Kindes dafür verwenden wollte, um weitere Hybriden zu entwickeln und so eine Armee aufzubauen, um New Orleans besitzen zu können, weshalb Elijah Klaus fälschlicherweise beschuldigt, aus Sorge um das ungeborene Kind, sodass Klaus von den Vorwürfen verletzt und wütend wurde und seinen Bruder zur Vergeltung biss, was ihre Beziehung beschädigte. Klaus vergab schließlich Elijah, als dieser sich für seine Vorwürfe entschuldigte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass ihre Beziehung nun wieder hergestellt war, spricht Klaus nur noch selten mit Elijah. Rebekah Mikaelson [[]] Rebekah ist Klaus jüngere Halbschwester. Von all seinen Halbgeschwistern ist er ihr am nächsten und beschützend. Klaus kümmert sich sehr um Rebekah, aber er scheint eine Menge Schwierigkeiten zu haben, ihr dies zu zeigen. Sie sind loyal zueinander. Bevor sie New Orleans verließ, trennten sie sich voneinander, doch sie blieben immer auf einer Seite und standen zueinander, egal was passierte. Nachdem Klaus "angeblich" von Alaric in The Departed getötet wurde, war Rebekah über den Verlust ihres älteren Halbbruders, den sie liebte und welchen sie nie verlassen hätte, untröstlich. Als sie in Growing Pains herausgefunden hatte, dass er noch am Leben war, begann ihre Beziehung gänzlich auseinander zu fallen, als er beschloss, Carolines Leben über das seiner Halbschwester zu stellen. Rebekah konfrontierte ihn damit, wie sie nie aufgehört hatte, ihn zu lieben und ihn über alles stellte. Sie war immer für ihn da gewesen, wenn es Finn, Kol und Elijah nicht waren. Sie erkannte dann, dass er sie wirklich nicht liebte, wenn er sagte, dass sie keine Familie mehr waren und sie verleugnete. Doch später in der Staffel, rettete Klaus sie, als Kol sie fast mit dem Weißeichen-Pflock getötet hätte. Selbst wenn sie ihn hasste, zeigte Klaus, dass er sich noch immer um sie sorgte und liebte, unabhängig von dem, was zwischen ihnen passiert war. Nachdem Klaus wieder König von New Orleans geworden war, beginnt sie, ihre eigene Armee zu bilden und so Klaus und Marcel zu besiegen, da sie müde war, immer von ihnen benutzt zu werden. Dennoch hatte Rebekah versucht, die Tochter von Klaus um jeden Preis zu beschützen. Bei der Entdeckung, dass es Rebekah gewesen war, die ihren Vater nach New Orleans geholt hatte, beschloss er, Rache zu nehmen und wollte Antworten. Sie gab zu, dass sie ihn tot sehen wollte, als er sie von Liebe und Glück beraubte. Klaus beschloss, sie zu verbannen und sagte ihr, dass sie New Orleans verlassen und nie wiederkommen sollte. Klaus entschied sich, die Sicherheit seiner Tochter Rebekah anzuvertrauen, weshalb er sie zurück nach New Orleans holte und ihr Hope mitzugeben und sie darum zu bitten, dass sie sich um sie kümmerte. Kol Mikaelson [[]] Kol ist Klaus jüngerer Halbbruder. Kol und Klaus sind beide jähzornig. Es ist bekannt, dass Klaus Kol mehrfach über Jahrhunderte erdolchte. Kol und Klaus scheinen jedes Mal, wenn sie miteinander reden, zu streiten, Kol scherzte sogar über Klaus Dolchdrohung und, dass er insgesamt über ein Jahrhundert erdolcht gewesen war. Obwohl er für ein Jahrhundert erdolcht wurde, gewöhnte er sich schnell an die heutige Zeit, als er gesehen wurde, wie er perfekt ein Videospiel spielte. Klaus und Kol trinken gerne zusammen und haben eine brüderliche Bindung. Klaus sorgte sich sehr um Kol, als er zu seinem Körper eilte, nachdem die Mystic Falls-Gang ihn erdolcht hatte. Kol scheint mehrere Pläne von Klaus zu ruinieren, wie z.B. die Suche nach dem Heilmittel für Vampirismus, indem er Shane und einige von den neuen Vampiren tötete. In Every Mother's Son enthüllt Finn seinen Brüdern, dass Kol am Leben war und zu Klaus Unglauben, dass Kol mit Esther gegangen sei, die besagt, dass das Einzige, was Kol zuhören ließ, sei sein Ego, aber Finn bestätigte Kols angebliche Loyalität und sagte, dass ihre Mutter plante, selbst die unbändigen Mikaelsons auf ihre Seite zu holen. Kol wechselt später seine Loyalität zu Klaus und Elijah. Klaus und Kol trafen zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt aufeinander und kämpften gegen andere. Sie hatten oft Spaß miteinander. Klaus war wütend auf Kol, als dieser nicht verriet, wo er Rebekah eingesperrt hatte und warf ihn zornig den hungrigen Vampiren zum Fraß vor. Aber Klaus verzieh ihm, als Kol von Finn verflucht wurde. Denn alles, was Kol sich jemals gewünscht hatte, war, dass sich seine Familie um ihn sorgte. Dieser Wunsch ging in Erfüllung, als Kol am Fluch verstarb. Klaus war, zusammen mit Rebekah und Elijah an seiner Seite. Bevor Kol verstarb, wollte er von Davina dass sie ihn allein ließ, doch seine drei Gewschwister kamen und Klaus sagte, dass Kol nicht so einfach vor dem "Für immer und Ewig" fliehen konnte. Er starb in ihren Armen, als Teil der Familie. Hope Mikaelson [[]] Hope ist Klaus einzige Tochter und sein Kind mit Hayley. Am Anfang war er nicht glücklich über die Ankunft des Babys, doch mit der Zeit fing er an, seine Meinung zu ändern und sich um ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen. Er sah glücklich aus, als Hayley ihm verriet, dass das Baby ein Mädchen sei, dann begann er um ihren Schutz gegen seine Feinde zu kämpfen. Jetzt liebte er sie mehr als alles andere und im Auftrag, sie vor den anderen zu beschützen, welche versuchten, sie zu töten, entschieden er und Hayley, dass es das Beste sei, sie fortzugeben. Sie wurde an Rebekah gegeben, welche auf sie aufpassen würde. Klaus wurde wieder mit Hope vereint, als ihre Sicherheit gewährleistet war. Hope lebt nun zu Hause mit ihren Eltern. Die übernatürlichen Gemeinschaften wissen nun von ihrer Existenz. Hayley Marshall [[]] Klaus und Hayley trafen das erste Mal in The Rager aufeinander, als Hayley das erste Mal Tyler in Mystic Falls besuchte, welchem sie geholfen hatte, das Erzeugerband zu brechen. Klaus glaubte zunächst, dass sie eine Affäre mit Tyler in den Appalachen gehabt hätte, aber es zeigte sich, dass sie nur mit einem bewussten Versuch nach Mystic Falls gekommen war, um Klaus seine Hybriden ermorden zu lassen, im Austausch für Informationen über ihre Familie. Es gelang ihr und verschwand, nur um wieder in Bring It On wiederzukommen, wo Klaus sie vor einem Vampir, welcher von Katherine geschickt worden war, um sie zu töten, rettete. Klaus nahm sie zurück zu seinem Haus, nachdem sie über eine Menge gesprochen hatten, erhielt Klaus einen Anruf von Rebekah und er erzählte Hayley, dass der Vampir ihr aufgelauert hatte, um sie zu töten. Auch wenn sie gehen musste, bot Klaus ihr an, zu bleiben. Sie willigte ein und am Ende hatten sie Sex. Klaus erzählte Hayley, dass er etwas über ihre Familie wusste, nachdem er das spezielle Muttermal auf ihrer Schulter bemerkt hatte. Hayley landete in New Orleans, wo sie herausfand, dass sie von Klaus schwanger war. Anfangs war er nicht daran interessiert, hatte Klaus später mehrfach gezeigt, dass er sich um das Kind sorgte, aus Angst, dass jemand versuchen würde, es ihm wegzunehmen. Die Beziehung zwischen Klaus und der Mutter seines Kindes hat sich mit der Zeit entwickelt, beide kommen zum gegenständigen Verständnis, während Klaus zeigte, dass er sich auch um sie kümmerte. Nach ihrer Begegnung mit Klaus Stiefvater Mikael auf der anderen Seite, wo sie und ihr Baby fast von ihm getötet wurde, zeigt Klaus Hayley die Kinderkrippe und Hayley beschloss, zurück ins Anwesen zu kommen. Klaus und Hayley verbringen einen Augenblick zusammen, in welchem Klaus sie fragte, was Mikael ihr erzählt hatte, woraufhin sie "Nicht die Wahrheit" sagte, was zeigt, dass sie eine gute Beziehung hatten. Klaus und Hayley sind Freunde und sie arbeiteten zusammen, um ihr Kind zu beschützen. Leider nimmt ihre Beziehung eine schlechte Wendung, als Hayley versuchte, Hope ihm wegzunehmen, was Klaus verletzte und von welchem Versuch er wütend wurde, weshalb er Dahlia beauftragte, den Crescent-Fluch, als Strafe, auf Hayley und ihren Rudel zu legen. Marcel Gerard [[]] Marcel ist Klaus bester Freund und ehemaliger Schüler. Es ist kompliziert, aber sie respektieren sich gegenseitig. Es gibt definitiv eine Geschichte zwischen ihnen. Es wurde viele Male bewiesen, dass Klaus Marcel wie einen Sohn liebt. Auch Marcel bevorzugt seine wahre Natur als Vampir und dies ist etwas, was er von Klaus gelernt hatte und dies war etwas, was sie mit Sicherheit gemeinsam hatten. Als Klaus nach 100 Jahren zurück nach New Orleans kam, musste er erkennen, dass Marcel die Stadt erobert hatte und sie kontrollierte. Als er sah, dass sein ehemaliger Schüler verwendete, was er ihm gelehrt hatte und so den Ruhm erreicht hatte, wollte Klaus, was er hat, was zwischen ihnen eine Rivalität bildete. Aber Klaus sieht in Marcel noch immer einen alten Freund. Nachdem Marcel versucht hatte, Klaus zu besiegen, übergab er New Orleans an Klaus und trotz ihrer noch offenen Unstimmigkeiten, fragte Klaus Marcel, ob sie Seite an Seite regieren wollten. Nachdem Klaus herausgefunden hatte, dass sich Marcel mit Rebekah verschworen hatte, um Mikael nach New Orleans zu locken, damit Klaus aus der Stadt floh und die beiden endlich zusammen sein konnten, verbannte er die beiden aus New Orleans. Seine Beziehung zu Klaus ist derzeit zerstört, als Marcel im außerhalb der Stadt lebt und versuchte, einen Weg zu finden, wie er New Orleans zurückbekam. Nachdem er Klaus geholfen hatte, sein Kind zu retten, gab Klaus ihm sein Blut, um den Werwolfbiss zu heilen und so wurden sie wieder Verbündete. Caroline Forbes [[]] Klaus und Carolines Beziehung entwickelte sich langsam, da er in Our Town ihr zum Geburtstag das Leben rettete. Klaus entwickelte später eine unerwiderte Liebe für Caroline und lud sie zum Ball seiner Familie ein. Auf dem Ball tanzten sie und redeten miteinander, wobei sie später die weiche Seite von Klaus entdeckte. Als sie an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, fand sie ein handgezeichnetes Bild von sich und einem Pferd, welches Klaus gezeichnet hatte. Da die Serie voranschritt, verfiel Klaus ihr immer mehr, weil sie, in seinen Augen, zu schlau sei, um von ihm verführt zu werden, sie schön, stark und voller Licht sei. Trotz der ständigen Versuche ihrer Freunde, ihn mithilfe von Caroline zu töten, welche versuchte, ihn abzulenken, sorgte sich Klaus weiterhin um sie. In My Brother's Keeper hatten Caroline und Klaus ein Date, nachdem sie dieses angenommen hatte, im Austausch für einen seiner Hybriden, welcher auf Elena aufpassen sollte. Dieses entwickelte sich zu einem unterhaltsamen Nachmittag, wo Caroline ihn fragte, ob er jemals daran gedacht hatte, das Heilmittel zu nehmen, um wieder menschlich sein zu können, doch er entzog sich ihrer Frage und fragte sie, ob sie das Mittel nehmen würde. Später offenbarte Klaus Caroline, dass es ein einziges Mal gab, wo er sich gewünscht hatte wieder ein Mensch zu sein, was Caroline mochte. Als Klaus zu ihrer Graduierung zurückkehrte, erzählte er Caroline, dass er beabsichtigte, ihre letzte Liebe zu sein, egal wie lange es dauern würde. Er glaubt, dass sie eines Tages ihn wählen würde und sich von ihm die Welt zeigen ließ. Nach seiner Rückkehr nach Mystic Falls um den vermeintlichen Tod von Katherine zu sehen, ist Klaus in den Wäldern mit Caroline und bittet sie, ehrlich über ihre Gefühle für ihn zu sprechen, was sie tat. Nachdem das Gespräch beendet war, machte er sich auf den Weg zu gehen und nie wieder zu kommen. Caroline akzeptierte schließlich, dass sie eine Verbindung hatten und anschließend hatten sie ihren ersten Kuss, was im Sex endete. Andere Beziehungen *Klaus und Hope (Vater und Tochter) *Klaus, Elijah und Rebekah (Halbgeschwister, Verbündete) *Klaus, Hayley und Hope (Vater, Mutter, Tochter, Verbündete) *Klaus und Finn (Halbgeschwister, Feinde) *Klaus und Freya (Halbgeschwister, Freundfeinde) *Klaus und Damon (Freundfeinde) *Klaus und Stefan (früher Freunde, Feinde) *Klaus und Tyler (Feinde) *Klaus und Bonnie (Feinde) *Klaus und Alaric (Feinde) *Klaus und Camille (Freunde, Verbündete) *Mikael und Klaus (Stiefvater und Stiefsohn, Feinde) *Klaus und Ansel (Vater und Sohn, Freundfeinde) *Klaus und Esther (Mutter und Sohn, Feinde) *Klaus und Dahlia (Tante und Neffe, früher Feinde, Verbündete) *Klaus und Elena (Feinde) *Klaus und Sophie (Feinde, früher Verbündete) *Klaus und Davina (Freundfeinde) *Klaus und Kieran (Verbündete, Freunde) *Klaus und Genevieve (Feinde, Exliebschaft) *Klaus und Katherine (Feinde) *Klaus und Joshua (Freundfeinde) *Klaus und Jackson (früher Verbündete, Feinde, Rivalen) *Klaus und Aiden (Freunde, Verbündete) Einstellung gegenüber Menschen beeinflusste Veranstaltungen, um den Fluch zu brechen |-|Katherine/Mason= *Katherine verwandelt sich in einen Vampir, um der Opfergabe zu entkommen **Katerina (Folge) *Katherines Ankunft in Mystic Falls, Verrat an Freunde und Familie, überzeugend ihren Tot vorgetäuscht (Stefan und Damon). **Lost Girls **Children of the Damned **Blood Brothers **Founder's Day **The Return *Der Mondstein kommt in George Lockwoods Besitz. **Memory Lane *Mason Lockwoods Fluch wurde aktiviert. **Kill or Be Killed *Katherine Pierce und Mason Lockwoods Ankunft in Mystic Falls. **Founder's Day **The Return |-|Tyler/Caroline= *Carolines Wandlung in einen Vampir. **The Return *Tylers Fluch wurde aktiviert. **Masquerade |-|Rose/Trevor= *Rose und Trevor entführten Elena, um endlich ihre Freiheit zu bekommen. **Masquerade **Rose |-|Elijah/Isobel= *Elijah trifft den Petrova-Doppelgänger. Rose wird die Freiheit gewährt, während Trevor enthauptet wird. **Rose *Elijahs Abkommen mit Elena. **By The Light of the Moon *Tod von: **Luka Martin **Jonas Martin **Greta Martin *Elijahs Wiederbelebung und Vertrauen zu Elena. **The Last Dance **Klaus *Isobels Rückkehr nach Mystic Falls (aufgrund der Manipulation von Klaus) und mit der Hilfe von Maddox, um den Mondstein wiederzuerlangen und Katherine und Alaric einzufangen. Nachdem Isobels Aufgabe erledigt war, wurde sie von Klaus so manipuliert, dass sie sich die Halskette abnahm und im Sonnenlicht verbrannte. **The House Guest **Know Thy Enemy |-|Elena/Jenna= *Jennas Wandlung in einen Vampir. **The Last Day *Tod von Jenna, Jules, Elena (wiederauferstanden) und John. **The Sun Also Rises *Elena bereit sich zu opfern, um ihre Freunde zu retten. **The Sacrifice **By The Light of the Moon Auftritte The Vampire Diaries - Staffel Zwei *''Know Thy Enemy'' (Körper besessen von Alaric Saltzman) *''The Last Dance'' (Körper besessen von Alaric Saltzman) *''Klaus'' (Rückblick/erster Auftritt/Körperaufgabe von Alaric Saltzman) *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' The Vampire Diaries - Staffel Drei *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Ordinary People'' (Rückblende) *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' The Vampire Diaries - Staffel Vier *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother's Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone (als Illusion von Silas)'' *''Graduation'' The Vampire Diaries - Staffel Fünf *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside (Archivmaterial)'' Staffel Eins *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Staffel Zwei *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil's Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' }} Unterschiede zum Buch In den Büchern ist Klaus Alter unbekannt, aber es spielte in der Bronzezeit. Er scheint, in jeden größeren Krieg mitgekämpft zu haben, z.B. in Alexanders den Großen Armee, im trojanischen Krieg und in den Kriegen, die zum Sturz des römischen Reichs geführt hatten (auf der germanischen Seite). Dann entschied er sich, irgendwann im 15. Jahrhundert, in Deutschland zu bleiben. In den Büchern war Klaus derjenige, welcher Katherine in einen Vampir verwandelte, in der TV-Serie war es Rose gewesen und Klaus und Katherine Hintergrundgeschichte wurde komplett von den Büchern verändert. Klaus zeigt große Stärke und Langlebigkeit zu allen Zeiten von Verletzungen und andere Vampire fürchteten um ihr Recht. Zum Beispiel: Klaus manipulierte den Geist von Katherine, die Salvatore-Brüder zu informieren, dass er tot sei (Katherine tötete Klaus vor Jahrhunderten, da er nicht mehr wichtig war). Klaus schickte Elena ununterbrochen Nachrichten oder Visionen von Bonnie und Stefan. Ein Vampir muss von jemandem ins Haus eingeladen werden, um eintreten zu können, doch Klaus betrat Vickis Haus und ermordete sie gewaltsam, ohne hinein gebeten worden zu sein. Stefan und Damon kämpften gegen Klaus, doch ohne jeglichen Schaden auszurichten. In den Büchern, wenn jeder versuchte mit Waffen gegen Klaus zu kämpfen, scheiterte dieser. Klaus tötete mehr oder weniger Stefan und tötete fast Damon, bis Elenas Geist eingriff, welcher eine Geisterarmee gegen ihn anführte. Die Geister verjagten einen schreienden Klaus und sein gegenwärtiger Aufenthaltsort (und sein Zustand) sind unbekannt. Später stellte sich heraus, dass, wenn er Merediths Großvater angegriffen hatte, bevor die Bücher begonnen hatten, hatte er in der Tat versucht, Meredith und ihren Zwillingsbruder Cristian aufzunehmen. Er versagte, Meredith, die halb Mensch, halb Vampir war, mitzunehmen, aber bekam Cristian, welcher von ihm zum Vampir gemacht wurde. Name *'Klaus' ist eine deutsche Variante von "Nicholas" und aus dem griechischen "Νικολαος" (Nikolaos), was bedeutet "Sieg des Volkes". Es ist der Name eines Heiligen, der seinen Ursprung in der St. Claus-Legende hat. Trivia Episodenanzahl *In Staffel 3 von Vampire Diaries tauchte Klaus in 4 Episoden auf: Smells Like Teen Spirit, Ghost World, 1912 und Break On Through. *In Staffel 4 von Vampire Diaries tauchte Klaus in 4 Episoden nicht auf: Memorial, We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, Stand By Me und The Walking Dead. Gallerie Zitate Kategorie:Charaktere